


Try Guys Try Men on Edge [Chapter 1 - DRUNK]

by Ailis_Fictive, arkadyevna, lavenderfrost, Opalsong, RsCreighton, sisi_rambles, Syr



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Men on Edge
Genre: (Much to Eugene's Dismay), 200th episode, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Coming Out, Enthusiastic Consent, Flogging, Humour, Kink, M/M, No cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Happy 200th episode everyone! Thanks to all our subscribers for making this possible. Do you remember what we promised we'd do for our 200th episode? What Keith promised? Well, we did and in a big way. Thanks to Men on Edge we were porn stars for a day. It had surprising results.Get ready for the most #Sandwich episode yet.[Recorded on New Years Eve 2018]





	Try Guys Try Men on Edge [Chapter 1 - DRUNK]

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting our annual New Years Dunk!Podfic extravaganza. Sorry so much for the wait.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Try%20Guys%20Try%20Men%20on%20Edge%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 37:30 | 26.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Porn Star Dancing_ by My Darkest Days

### Crosspost

cross posted at my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
